


Una pregunta.

by Mereth



Category: Merlí (TV), Merlí: Sapere Aude
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/pseuds/Mereth
Summary: Oye Brunete, ¿te acuerdas de cuando me dijiste que iba siendo hora de que nos casarámos?
Relationships: Bruno Bergeron/Pol Rubio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: Brunol





	Una pregunta.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marinalj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinalj/gifts), [softestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestark/gifts).



> Sí, estoy de vuelta por aquí :D. Esto es lo que pasa cuando estás escribiendo un fic largo (sí, otro) de este pairing y estos personajes te frustran. Basado en cosas del libro Yo Pol Rubio, pero se entiende perfectamente sin haberlo leído.

\- Oye Brunete…-Pol se quedó mirando a su novio, que estaba a su lado, medio dormido en el sofá

\- ¿Hm?-el moreno contestó sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me dijiste que iba siendo hora de que nos casáramos?- Pol preguntó haciendo que Bruno abriera los ojos de golpe, completamente atento como si no hubiera estado al borde de quedarse profundamente dormido.

\- Claro- replicó Bruno incorporándose hasta sentarse para mirar fijamente a su novio- ¿Por? ¿Tienes otra respuesta?

Pol hizo una mueca, sabía que haciendo esa pregunta estaba abriendo la caja de los truenos, pero realmente había algo que necesitaba saber.

\- De momento no- admitió, ligeramente avergonzado- Pero sí hay algo a lo que le he estado dando vueltas.

\- Cuéntame- suspiró su novio- ¿Con qué te estás comiendo el tarro?

\- ¿Por qué me lo dijiste así sin ganas, en medio de un teatro cuando no podía contestarte?

Bruno se le quedó mirando como si le hubieran salido antenas.

\- ¿Querías que montara un espectáculo como los que salen en las pelis con todo el mundo en el teatro mirando y esperando la respuesta?- Bruno alzó las cejas incrédulo- Porque teniendo en cuenta que no me contestaste y que cuando te insistí después de la obra dijiste que “ya iríamos viendo” mejor que no lo hiciera. No me hace ninguna ilusión ser humillado en público, Pol. He tenido suficiente.

Pol tragó saliva, sabiendo que se estaba adentrando en un terreno en que era más que probable que la cagara. Su relación con Bruno antes de ser pareja había sido una montaña rusa de confianzas tomadas de más y cosas no dichas, que en más de una ocasión había acabado con uno de los dos jodido y sintiéndose utilizado y que ahora eran recuerdos que podían convertirse en minas inesperadas. Y hoy no tenía ganas de bronca.

\- No digo eso- dijo suavemente- Sabes que no me mola dar el espectáculo. Además, tu abuela nos habría matado por quitarle el protagonismo.

Bruno alzó una comisura de la boca ante la broma sobre su abuela, pero no dijo nada, esperando expectante a que Pol continuara.

\- Pero Brunete, ¿Por qué no aquí en casa?-preguntó- O en cualquier otro sitio solos ¿Por qué no algo que no pareciera que no lo habías pensado? Sabías perfectamente que iba a intentar escaquearme de responder así que pensarlo sí lo habías pensado.

Pol aún se sorprendía de cómo Bruno podía ser capaz de saber cómo iba a reaccionar. Sabía que era parte del proceso de conocer a alguien, de quererle. Y aunque él era capaz de hacer lo mismo con Bruno, una parte de él se sorprendía de que Bruno Bergeron fuera capaz de leerle como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Excepto Merlí.  
El moreno suspiró mirando al techo, mordiéndose el labio como si estuviera intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

\- No lo sé, chulito.- dijo girando la cabeza para mirarle- Supongo que porque una parte de mí sabía que te da repelús la idea de una boda y prefería que no fuera algo perfecto cuando no iba a tener una respuesta buena.

Pol se quedó rumiando la respuesta.

\- Entonces ¿para qué hacer la pregunta? ¿Qué necesidad había si sabías la respuesta?

\- ¿No eres tú el que dice que la pregunta es tan importante como la respuesta?- Bruno clavó sus ojos en Pol, cortándole la respiración- ¿Has pensado que lo mismo _yo_ necesitaba hacer la pregunta? Aunque la respuesta no fuera a ser buena. Aparte de que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Creo que lo he demostrado muchas veces.

Una sonrisa amarga asomó a la cara de Bruno, haciendo que a Pol se le hiciera un nudo en el pecho.

\- Brunete…- Pol se acercó a él tocándole el brazo y haciendo que la sonrisa de Bruno se suavizara, volviéndose un punto triste.

\- No tengo una respuesta, chulito- Bruno se encogió de hombros intentando parecer despreocupado, pero sin conseguir engañar a Pol- Necesitaba hacer la pregunta y sabía el riesgo de hacerla y creía que cuánto más romántica, peor iba a ser tu reacción.

\- No creo que fuera peor- admitió Pol, ganándose una sonrisa de verdad- Tampoco digo que mejor pero…

\- Pol Rubio un romántico, quién lo habría pensado.

\- Oye- Pol rio, colocándose a horcajadas sobre Bruno, las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza- Te quejarás de romanticismo.

\- Esto no es romanticismo, cariño- replicó su novio irónico, levantando las caderas- Que no me quejo, pero…

Pol soltó una carcajada antes de mirarle con cariño.

\- Te quiero mucho Brunete.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho, chulito- dijo Bruno antes de tirar de él para besarle- Pero si tanto te rayó mi propuesta, la siguiente la haces tú. Y nada de en público.

\- Hecho- respondió Pol antes de besarle.


End file.
